


Becoming Beaus

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is an awkward baby ostrich, First Kiss, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're boyfriends now. Great! Fantastic! It's what you've wanted for years.</p>
<p>But being boyfriends comes with <i>human contact</i>. And that, you aren't so sure you can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Beaus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Becoming Beaus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178728) by [Cheetah_Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetah_Paradox/pseuds/Cheetah_Paradox)



Jake brought it up first, which surprised the shit out of you, but when he suggested the two of you 'become beaus' with a goofy little grin and a shy little blush, your heart did a stupid happy jig inside of your chest. Because Jake was interested in this, interested in _you_ , enough at least to ask you to date him.

Whatever 'dating' meant inside the Medium.

After a day or so, the two of you kind of casually wandered off together, leaving Jane and Roxy at the camp of Jake's house. LOMAX wasn't too dangerous, even if the weird skeleton monsters were way stronger than any of you. Jake hummed as you walked. You didn't say anything and you kept your hands in your pockets.

Jake kept glancing at you, again and again, and finally, he held out his hand in a deliberate offer. You stared at him. "C'mon now," he said, and did he sound a little nervous? "We may as well do this right, don't you think?"

Jesus. Holding hands sounded so, so _corny_ and teenaged and goofy. But that was Jake in a nutshell, wasn't it? You flexed your fingers in your pocket, then slowly reached out and took his hand.

Jake's hand was broad and calloused all over, shorter and heavier and warmer than yours. He smiled crookedly at you and resumed walking, and you tried to not have a panic attack. It had been less than a week since you even touched another human for the first time, and holding Jake's hand wasn't corny, it was overwhelming. You took shallow breaths and tried to mentally catalogue every whorl and ridge and hangnail you could feel, but your brain kept getting sidetracked by lizard panic twitches of 'he's touching me!' and 'holy shit, that's skin!' and 'is that a heartbeat? I think I can feel a heartbeat.'

Eventually, you prevailed over the stupid reptile hunk of your brain, and you figured you were indulging in what was called an 'easy silence'. Jake's eyes zeroed in on every ring of standing stones and the unplundered graves they marked, but mostly he was calm and relaxed and _pleased,_ maybe, possibly, because of you.

"Oh, wow," he said softly. You looked up. Skaia rose over the dark horizon, dreaming blue and dotted with Prospit's gold along one edge. It was something between sunrise and moonrise and you both stopped to watch. Jake shifted on his feet and all of a sudden, he was a lot closer, his shoulder bumping your bicep and his fingers moving to twine with yours. You shot right into twitchy lizard freak out again, and Jake looked up at you, a little shy, a little amused. "Hells," he said. "This is almost romantic."

Yup, full panic mode. A large part of you just wanted to climb the nearest pillar and huddle like a scared cat. "Yeah, sure," you said, without any forethought because thinking was going to cause you to shut down completely. "Right up until one of those things eats us."

Jake's shy, pleased smile twisted in exasperation and your stomach dropped because, shit, you disappointed him. He turned towards you and poked you in the ribs and you poked back and it devolved into a scuffle almost immediately. This kind of contact, you could handle. This was just two bros (who just so happened to be 'dating') rolling around in the grass (and grass was still such a weird novelty) shoving at each other and trying to get a pin.

You were used to robots and blades, but neither really prepared you for the reality of warm skin and rough hands and a fight that wasn't to the death. Jake won and shoved you down, his hands on your wrists and your back in the grass, and normally you'd be mad at yourself for losing, but you weren't.

Abruptly, his posture went tense, and you could only assume it was because he realized how compromising your positions were. He sat down, his hip socked into your side, and he propped himself up over you with a hand planted in the grass beside your head. You swallowed, one wrist still in his grip, and stared up at him.

"Strider," he said, and he looked a little shaky. "Can I, er, will you remove your shades?"

Such a simple request and it rocked you to your core. You thought about saying no, because how could you hide your idiot panic if he could see your eyes? But you reached up anyway, against your every instinct and pulled the black glass from your nose. It took you a few seconds to force yourself to stop squinching up your face, to actually look at him.

Jake let out a slow breath and took in your face in its entirety for the first time. You let him and tried to not run or put your shades back on or hit him. He licked his lips unconsciously, just a slight flick of tongue against lips but your eyes were instantly drawn to the motion and he noticed. He hesitated visibly, then shuffled down until you could feel the warmth of his breath against your cheeks and all you could see was him. "Dirk," he whispered. "Can I?"

Holy shit, what the hell? You were the one nursing a crush for so long, and so far, he was the one pushing this awkward teenaged romance along the tracks. You couldn't speak past the lump in your throat but you nodded, a bare jerk of your chin. He came at you slowly, eyes wide and pupils dilated, but he closed his eyes at the last second and pressed his mouth to yours.

Your breath hitched and your head hurt and your heart went screaming off into the sunset. Jake was kissing you, and it was amazing and terrible both. He pulled back after a moment to look down at you, wide-eyed, and then he grinned, a stupid silly English-grin that made your stomach do backflips. "Was." He paused to swallow, his voice gone croaky. "Was that, um, okay? Dirk?"

"Do it again," you said without thinking, because if you thought too much about this your brain would implode. Jake's eyes lit up and there was no way he could be so happy about kissing you but he _was_ and it was _awesome_. He came back at you in slo-mo again, maybe he saw the idiot panic in your face? But then his mouth slanted over yours again and now that you knew what to expect, it wasn't so hard to think and enjoy and _holy shit Jake was kissing you_.

He pulled back again, a little further, and you opened your stupid mouth to say something obnoxious to chase away the panic again, but you were interrupted by a rattle. You looked up and a long, serpentine skeleton was clattering down the hill towards you.

"Shit!" Jake yelled and you were both up and running because it took all four of you to beat one of the things. You crammed your shades back on your face and leapt a fallen stone and you both _ran_ , laughing stupidly and when Jake grabbed your hand again, you grinned giddily and held on tight.


End file.
